1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm, and more particularly to a liquid level alarm that detects a level of a liquid in a tank and alerts people when the liquid level exceeds a predicted limit. The liquid level alarm has a simple structure and a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Tanks for storage of liquid such as water or oil are used usually with level alarms to warn people when liquid levels in the tanks exceed predetermined limits by sounding an audible alarm or radiating a visual alarm. Many types of alarms for detecting liquid levels have been developed and are now available. However, most of those alarms have a complicated structure and a high cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a liquid level alarm to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.